slimey_and_supermariojustin4fandomcom-20200214-history
'The Real' SMJ4.blend1
'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 is a different and 'more intelligent artifical' version of SMJ4.blend1 and one of the main antagonists of the ''Slimey & SMJ4 ''series. He is also the Creepypasta-canon version of SMJ4.blend1, as he first appeared in the Creepypasta of the same name. It was revealed that he's the late boss, Mr. Reeder. Appearance He's a more detailed version of .blend1. He wears a torned up tuxedo revealing its endoskeleton (The endoskeleton is designed like the FNAF2 endoskeleton), he has some shark teeth, his eyes has blood underneath them, has scars that show a more permanent smile, and his nails are long and machete-lengthed. His face tends to have face plates (a la FNAF: Sister Location) TRSMJ4.blend1 also mentioned springlocks in his suit, that are easily activated. (Like FNAF3 and Sister Location) The next seasons he wears a Sith cape and robe, like Darth Vader. During the later seasons, TRSMJ4.blend1 returns to the SMJ360 Studios as Mr. Reeder, and has a more human design, lacking the face plates, has blonde hair and beard, and hands look more like it's in one piece, the slits are gone, and the clothes are dressed the same as Mr. Reeder, unwithered, and lacks blood from the eyes, and lacks sharp teeth. Despite that, when mad, his teeth becomes sharp, and blood returns from the eyes, and creates a smile that makes it look like it was slit. He still has the powers as when he was a villan. Personality He's more like Season 1's SMJ4.blend1, but more insane. He has magic powers to push or pull things, destroy objects with hand movements (telekinesis), and he can spew fire from his hands. He sometimes crack a few jokes, after killing them, which makes him sound more insane. He's less profanic, doesn't drink, and he's often pretty calm. When he does swear, unlike the fake SMJ4.blend1, his profanity is uncensored. He has some more intelligence than his 'other version' as he has some clever plans. He's the most logicial characters in the series. During the later seasons, as Mr. Reeder. He returns to his old ways, although he does have so murderous tendencies sometimes. His personality has a more funky, charming, kind of personality. He does tend to be defensive to his children, Justin and Justine. He did say, he worried about Justine's relationship with Hyde, and later on, he realized that he was overreacting. During the current season, TRSMJ4.blend1 has became a normal character. He has a personality similar to Mr. Reeder, but a bit more crazy and sarcastic. He has a talent in puppet design, and puppeteering. It's said that he has a hidden room full of puppets he made. Relationships 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 despises almost everybody. As what they did in Blendy's past. They ended his life support after an incident, he considers it 'the wrong option'. Jar Jar Binks Jar-Jar is scared of him. Due to his creepily-insane nature. Although, he does appreciate him for making some good plans, they were very close to succeed, yet failed. Despite that, Jar-Jar made him the 'Lord of the Sith' after that, and he promised that one day, REVENGE will be theirs. SMJ4.blend1 He despises him, as he was often confused with that idiot. Justin and Justine He is the father of the two people. He does tend to be defensive for the two. New Nightmare New Nightmare, is 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1's powerful, and ultimate form. After the murder of Jar-Jar. He puts on his robe. He appears to be more larger, his teeth are sharper, and a second row of them are made, his jaws are torn, revealing gums, his clothes and skin are more torn-up, and reveal more wires. His eyes are blackish-red with yellow snake-pupils. He is almost similar to the Nightmare animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. (He also got the same endoskeleton from the game) This form's name is the same name as title of The Nightmare on Elm Street spinoff, 'New Nightmare'. Just like in the plot of that movie, the character has the ability to go into reality and attack the cast. He also has more abilties, like cracking the crust of Earth, his claws can launch missiles, his arms have machine guns inside. And like Bianca, he can travel through time and space. His biggest power is the ability, to strike through their victims' computers, TV shows, video games, even in their dreams and outside their window, anyway that their victims can notice them. Not much of it is known about him so far. Trivia His voice actor is David Draiman, the lead vocalist of the metal band, Disturbed. 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 is based off the Creepypasta (now Trollpasta) character, Sonic.exe. TRSMJ4.blend1 tends to have some traits to the FNAF animatronics like the faceplates from FNAF Sister Location, Springlocks from FNAF3, and the endoskeleton from FNAF2. His New Nightmare form tends to represent the FNAF4 Nightmare animatronics, and having the nightmare endoskeleton.Category:Half-Human Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Hero/Villian